Hidden in Plain Sight
by justdr34m
Summary: Meet Amaya Kanako, the girl that was left out of the story. She's Yusuke's best friend, and his assistant as Spirit Detective, but what strange secrets does she hide?
1. Chapter 1  Surprised To Be Dead

**AN: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I do own Amaya though. I am trying to make this as accurate as I can, which requires me to watch the episodes on YouTube so if some of the words are different, I apologize in advance. I hope you Enjoy. **

**Surprised to be Dead**

The town was busy as I walked down the street; some glanced at me as they heard me grumbling to myself. A soft breeze made my hair fly in the breeze, grumbling even more I tied it back into a ponytail. Yusuke was really going to get it after he so kindly ditched school without me and I got stuck listening to a relentless speech about algebra. After the painful lesson I decided to skip school for the rest of the day to erase the useless knowledge I had just been told. Kicking Yusuke's butt was also a top priority. Getting lost in my thoughts I hadn't noticed where in town I had come to, until I heard the tires screech. I looked up, bewildered by the sound, but saw nothing. _Curious, I haven't had a vision sense I got this body, why now? _

"Yo, Amaya! Thought you'd find me, what took you so long?" I heard Yusuke yell. I shook my head of all remaining thoughts about the car. Curving a smirk on to my face I looked up at Yusuke.

"You son of a bitch; ditching out without informing me. You know I had to sit through Algebra because of you," I glared at him accusing. "You've got a lot of explaining to do."

He laughed, "Awe come on, Ams, it was just a bit of fun. Plus you were talking to Keiko when I left, and after the whole incident with Mr. Takenaka, I just didn't want to be at school anymore. I hate that school, the one day I decide to go, everyone there wants to give me a lecture. I didn't want to be there anymore so I left and went home." My face twisted up to show a bit of sadness for Yusuke and without even having to ask he answered my question, "She was still in her pajamas, started giving me a lecture too, so I left. Now here I am."

I shook my head but smiled anyway. I could never stay mad at Yusuke no matter what he did. After sharing a smiling moment we decided to walk again. Aimlessly walking, talking about nothing and everything at the same time. Yusuke and I were like that, we connected on a level most people wouldn't understand. We'd been walking for awhile, allowing Yusuke to vent out his anger, when suddenly three boys surrounded us. They were laughing.

Turning around slowly, Kuwabara walked up, "Urameshi."

Yusuke laughed, "Hey Kuwabara, your conscious. I'm not use to that." Stifling a laugh I smiled at Kuwabara and moved out of the way so they could fight.

Kuwabara grabbed a hold of Yusuke, "That was a cheap shot last time, and I was only knocked out for a little bit, okay? Now I'm back and I'm going to beat your face up so bad that even kittens won't look at you."

Yusuke just smiled, "So sorry you caught me on such a bad day; it makes me a real jerk!" Yusuke ducked and punched Kuwabara in the face lightning quick, or at least as lightning quick as a human could be. Their fight continued as usual. Yusuke pummeling Kuwabara, putting my arm through Yusuke's we started walking again, "Feel better?"

Yusuke let out a relieved sign, "Oh yeah, I feel much better."

We'd been laughing about something when a soccer ball rolled up to our feet. Yusuke bent down and picked it up and a little boy came running up to us, "May I have my ball, please?" he asked holding his arms up to Yusuke.

Yusuke bent down and started yelling at the kid, "Listen kid that's dangerous there's cars going that will splatter you into the pavement!" The little boy didn't really understand what Yusuke was saying, until Yusuke started making faces at the little boy and dancing around for him.

"Come on Yusuke, I'm hungry, so let's go get some food, my treat," I said, after my stomach growled.

Yusuke nodded at me, he bent down again towards the little boy and started handing him his ball back, "Alright, kid, now get lost. It's not safe playing ball around here. You understand?"

The little boy took the ball away, Yusuke returned my arm around his and we started walking away. That's when it hit me again, the tire screech from earlier. I wobbled a bit, and Yusuke looked at me worried, "Hey Amaya, you okay? You don't look to good."

I nodded, "Yeah, Yusuke, I'm fine, just a bit dizzy is all. I must be hungrier than I thought."

Yusuke nodded, but moved his hand around my waist protectively, as we walked across the street. Yusuke turned back when we were on the other side of the street, his body tensed, "Damnit what's the use? The kid can get smashed by a car for all I care." That's when it happened, the boy kicked the ball to hard it landed out into the street, and the little boy went out to get it. "Whoa! Watch out kid don't go into the road!" We noticed the car speeding down the street, my vision blurred as the next few seconds played out in my head, Yusuke got hit by the car, and he didn't get back up. I cleared my head again, but before could stop Yusuke he ran out into the street, "Yusuke, no!" I yelled, but it didn't matter, it was already too late. The car came, and Yusuke was hit hard. The boy was pushed safely out of the way, but Yusuke lay unmoving on the street. I ran over, "Damnit, Yusuke!" I pulled his head into my lap, "Yusuke you need to get up, come on, you can't be dead, get the hell up you son of a bitch!"

My senses tingled then, I looked up and saw Yusuke's spirit floating above me, and I shook my head. Yusuke looked down at me, "Amaya? You can see me." I nodded. "But how, no one else seems to be able to."

I shook my head, I couldn't tell him without the people around, not only would they think I was crazy for seeming to talk to myself, but for what I would have to tell Yusuke. I slowly got up when I saw Botan appear. Though I had a duty to be there for Yusuke, I couldn't stick around to have Botan figure out that I could see her, which would cause trouble that I didn't need. "I need to go home," I told the police, "He mother needs to be informed of what happened." They nodded at me, "His name is Yusuke Urameshi." I took off running, turning back when I knew no one was watching me anymore. "I'll be at your house, Yusuke; I'll try to explain when you get there." I saw him nod slightly at me, still confused.

I walked to Yusuke's house, I needed time to think, what was I going to say to him? I couldn't truly tell him who I was, or what I was, but he needed to know something. _How am I going to explain this to Atsuko? No doubt she'll be drunk when I get there. How can I tell her, Yusuke is dead? How can I tell her that I couldn't save him? Or that I didn't even try to save him?_

Taking a deep breath I walked into Yusuke's house. Like I guessed the place already smelt of booze. "Atsuko?" I called. I heard her grumble from the couch, a beer in her hand. I walked over to her and took it away, she looked at me curiously, "Atsuko, I need you to listen to me. Something…. something has happened to, Yusuke. I don't know how to tell you this, but…. there was an accident. He jumped in front of a car to save a little boy….." I paused, tears slipping down my face, "He died, Atsuko. Yusuke he's….dead."

She looked at me and laughed a drunken laugh, "Oh please, Amaya, don't joke. That isn't funny."

I shook my head, "It isn't a joke, though I wish it was. . ."

She took in the tears streaming down my face, her face hardened and she slapped me, "How dare you! How dare you kid about something like that!" She kept slapping me, until she broke down and started crying, "Yusuke…" she mumbled. I grabbed onto her and we cried together. The police showed up a few minutes later, I left her on the couch crying as I answered the door. It was the same police man that I had spoken to at the accident site, "Ma'am, is Atsuko Urameshi here?"

I nodded, "I already told her officer."

The officer took in my appearance, "You are the girl from the accident? The one who told me who the boy was…." I nodded, he looked past me and noticed Atsuko crying on the couch, "I see I'll leave you two in peace; I understand how hard this must be for you both."

I closed the door behind me, and went and sat back down next to Atsuko, I grabbed a hold of her hand, "Atsuko…..arrangements need to be made….."

She nodded, "I'll take care of it….." She looked up at me, her eyes glistening with tears, "Amaya? Please stay with me, I don't feel like being alone right now."

Fresh tears poured down my face as I nodded. As Atsuko made phone calls, I prepared Yusuke's wake. When everything was done, Atsuko sank against the wall, drained, she wasn't crying anymore, but a deep sadness was admitting from her body. After the last phone call, she wouldn't speak. The only thing I could do was sink against another wall, letting my tears fall, listening to the silence of Yusuke's house. When the people arriving I realized how late it had gotten. Word had spread around town, and kids from our school were showing up, along with many other's coming to play their condolences to Atsuko. Leaving the door open, I left to sit in Yusuke's room. Though I tried, I couldn't help the tears from falling again, thinking about all the memories we'd shared in this room. That's when I heard Keiko. I ran out of Yusuke's room and saw her between her two friends crying; coming up to her I sank to my knees and hugged her. "Oh Amaya, why, why, why?" She kept asking me. I couldn't say anything; we just held each other and cried. Flashbacks to earlier with Yusuke's mother entered my mind.

My body tingled and I glanced up to see Yusuke floating by his house, bewilderment written all over his face at what he was seeing. Keiko's friends took her way and I got left sitting on the ground by myself. That's when I heard Kuwabara coming. His friends were trying to hold him back, but he was set on seeing Yusuke. He was babbling on about how Yusuke and he still needed to fight. Finally he broke down and started crying. I motioned to his friends to let him go, and I wrapped my arms around him and he put his around me. I stood there and let him cry, until he couldn't anymore. His friends came back and drug him outside. I touched the picture I had set out of Yusuke, and walked outside to get some air. That's when I heard his teachers bad mouthing Yusuke. Furry rose in me, "GET OUT! YOU TWO! I DON'T WANT YOU HERE! THIS IS A PLACE OF MOURNING YOU FILTHY PIECES OF SCUM! NOT SOME PLACE TO BAD MOUTH YUSUKE. GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, AND DON'T EVER COME BACK DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around to see Mr. Takenaka, "Amaya, let them go, I know this is a rough time for you, and that they are a disgrace and should never have said those things at Yusuke's wake, but please don't start a fight."

Unable to control myself I shoved the two teachers I'd grabbed by the throats, they both stumbled away and ran off. I turned back to notice that Mr. Takenaka had gone inside to pay his respects. I was taken aback when I saw him start crying as he paid his respects to Yusuke. But it didn't matter cause, Atsuko had finally awoken from her catatonic state and started crying again. I started to go to her when I felt a cold shiver on my arm, I turned to see Yusuke. "We miss you, you know."

He nodded unable to speak; I no doubt knew he'd seen Keiko, Kuwabara, Mr. Takenaka and his mother's reaction to his death. The little boy and his mother showed up then, to pay their respects. I'd thought my tears had all but run out, but seeing Yusuke again made them fall again. "I'm sorry, Yusuke, I …I …." I took off back to his room and curled up on his bed, crying deeper than I had earlier. After seeing the reactions of everyone else, the pain of never having Yusuke in my life again cut deeper. Like earlier had just been a flash of pain, but now I was swimming in it. I felt his cold touch again and anger raged through me, "You son of a bitch!" I tried hitting him but my fists just passed through him, "I hate you! I hate you, Yusuke Urameshi! You left me you rotten scum bag! You left me!"

I fell to my knees and started crying again. Yusuke floated next to me, "Amaya….I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…. I didn't…. I didn't realize so many people cared about me…."

"You selfish jerk; you were too busy caring about everyone else that hates you to realize the people who truly love you…"

"Amaya, what if I told you there was a way I could come back?" Yusuke said sincerity in his voice.

I looked at him, tears still falling down my face, "A way to come back?" I asked him.

"Yeah, this Botan chick, she said there was no room for me in the afterlife or whatever. So their giving me a chance to come back…. That is if I want to…"

"And do you? Do you want to come back, to this horrible place?" I asked him.

"Well, earlier I didn't….But after seeing everyone's reaction. I realize I've been missing out on life…."

A smile appeared on my face, the hope of having Yusuke back. _Could it be? Was he telling the truth? Could he really come back from the dead? Koenma could do many things in spirit world. Yes. Yes, he could bring back, Yusuke!_ "If you don't come back, Yusuke, I will find you in the afterlife and make it hell. Do you understand me? I will cause you pain for giving me the hope that you may come back."

Yusuke laughed, "Wouldn't have it any other way, Amaya." He looked up like he was seeing through his house, "I've got to go do some things." I nodded; he started to float away, "Hey Amaya?" I looked up at him, "Thank you." I nodded again.

After Yusuke left, my body suddenly was drained and I felt as if I could fall over and sleep for decades. But I had things I needed to do. I got up and shut the door to the house; Atsuko was curled up into a ball where she had been sitting, passed out from exhaustion. I picked her up and placed her on her bed, covering her and kissing her goodnight. I went back to Yusuke's room and curled up on his bed, breathing in his smell comforted me, and I fell asleep.

What Amaya didn't know was that Botan had noticed her, and had taken a mental note to ask Koenma about this strange girl, who seemed to have spirit awareness.

**AN: Please review and tell me what you think. I'll try and keep updating this story as fast as possible. **

**ANN: After Yusuke Urameshi gave his life to save a boy, he's been giving a task to complete. Will he ever be able to be human again, or will this be the last we hear about Yusuke? **


	2. Chapter 2 Koenma Appears

**AN: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I do own Amaya though. As said before I'm trying to make this story as accurate as possible to the English TV Series, so if some of the words are different, I apologize. **

**Koenma Appears**

The sound of Atsuko yelling woke me up. Coming out of a daze, I realized where I was and realized what had happened yesterday, today? I grumbled, _is it even tomorrow yet_? Hearing glass shattering, snapped me out of my own thoughts. I came out of Yusuke's bedroom, liquor filled the house. I frowned, poor Atsuko, "YOU FOOL!" I ran into the living room, to see her drinking, "Why? What were you thinking, Yusuke?" A tear ran down her face, and she started crying again, then rage hit her again, "NO ONE GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO DIE! YOU GOT HIT BY A CAR! STRONG PEOPLE LIVE THROUGH THAT! WERE YOU MAD AT ME, YUSUKE? WERE YOU MAD? DIDN'T I RAISE YOU GOOD ENOUGH!" There was nothing I could do, maybe it was best to let her yell at Yusuke's picture. She had built up so much anger sense I'd told her about his death, she needed to let it out. Hearing Yusuke made me turn from my darkened corner to see him standing there watching his mother with Botan. The grim reaper kept me frozen to my spot in the shadows. A few moments later they moved on, and I came out of hiding, "Atsuko?"

She turned to me in surprise, "Amaya? Have you been here the whole time?"

I nodded, "I must have fallen asleep. Should I leave?"

Atsuko shook her head, a softness came through her voice, one I had rarely heard, "No, stay, it's good to know there's someone here. I'm glad Yusuke had a friend like you."

I walked over to her and sat down, "I miss him, too."

She looked at me, "I'm sorry, Amaya, I guess I didn't realize. You've been so much like family to us. You and Yusuke have been best friends since you were born."

I put an arm around Atsuko, "It's okay, he was your son, I understand. Pain, anger, and sadness are all parts of grief."

She nodded understanding where I was coming from, "Were you will him? …. When he was hit?"

Grimly I nodded again, "I'm sorry, Atsuko, if I could change things, I would have taken his place instead."

She pulled me close, and I couldn't help but smile, this wasn't the time, but Atsuko was the closest thing I had to a mother, and moments like this made me realize how much I care for her.

I don't know how long we sat like that, but Atsuko soon fell asleep, I covered her in a blanket, and decided to take a walk. But before I could really go anywhere, I felt a tingle again. Turning around expecting to see Yusuke floating behind me, there was another girl, sitting on an oar. Her violet hair was startling bright, "What do you want?"

"Botan, was correct, you do have a sense of the spirit world. Koenma sent me to make sure she was correct. Now that I have, I am to escort you to spirit world."

"And if I say no?" a dangerous glint in my eye.

"Then I am going to have to force you," her big bright eyes bore into me, noting the way her face was set, I knew she would do anything and everything to get me to go back with her.

I sighed, "Alright, oar lady, let's go see the kid."

She seemed taken aback by my last comment. Curiosity struck her face. I hopped onto her oar and we road off to spirit world. She walked me to Koenma's office and left me there. I walked in, "Yo, toddler, what service can I do for you?"

He looked up surprised, "So Botan was correct, you are spiritually aware. But that doesn't explain how you know that I was a toddler. Who are you?"

"Amaya Kaneko, age 14, born to the late Miyuki Hara, and Isi Kaneko. Friend to Yusuke Urameshi. What else would you like to know?" I asked smugly.

"That's not exactly who you are. Is it?"

I looked at him in shock, "What?"

"I sensed it when you first entered, you've got a force about you, I can't quite put my finger on it, but it's not full spiritual energy," Koenma said very calmly.

I looked down, understanding what he was sensing "That was in the past, and I'm no longer who I once was. I gave up on that life a long time ago. I'm Amaya Kaneko now, that's all I ever want to be." _Stupid toddler, figuring it out. God damnit, why'd he have to be so damn intuitive to have sensed my energy? I thought my spiritual energy would have masked it. _

"I have also sensed a strong almost overpowering sense of spirit energy emitting from you. How is it that I missed someone of your caliber living on earth?" he said, almost speaking to himself, more than he was speaking to me.

Sarcasam rose in my voice, "Maybe, you suck at your job? Who knows? I'm fourteen, Koenma, you've had fourteen years to find me, and yet you couldn't. It took the death of my closest friend for you to find me. Considering the situation, I would like to return to Earth, Yusuke, I no doubt will need me, and you can forget you ever met me.

"I can't do that, Amaya, not after finding you. I am worried, that I do not fully know who you are, and that in itself is a danger to all human kind. You will have to stay here, until I can do a back ground check on you. Or you could simply tell me what this masked energy is that you carry, and my search for you will be lightened greatly, allowing you to return soon," Koenma announced. _Stupid midget, maybe I should just kick his ass and leave myself._

"Don't you understand, god damnit? I am not who I once was, there is no point in telling you who I had been, that person is dead, do your background check, I will assure you, you wont find anything but a long list of fighting and disrespecting authority," I stated. Thinking I asked him a question of my own, "What the hell do you want from me, Koenma. You didn't drag me to the spirit world to question me about my past."

"You're right, Amaya. As you know, Yusuke is working on coming back to life." I nodded, "Well, if he's able to succeed, I may make him a spirit detective. With your strong spirit energy, I would like you to work with him."

"What if I don't want to work as a spirit detective sidekick?" I laughed.

"You will have no choice, you see, after realizing sensing your other energy, I should in all truth have you locked up here in a secure environment. I would say, I saw you as a threat to the human world." I shook my head, about to object, "But, considering your spirit energy, and your relationship with Yusuke, and after studying a bit of your life on human world, I'm going to make this offer to you again. You either, help your friend Yusuke, or you get locked up."

I couldn't argue, I wouldn't go back to my past, not after what happened before I left, I liked my life on human world. Yusuke was like a brother to me, he was my family, him, Atsuko, Keiko, hell even Kuwabara had found a place in my heart. "Alright, I'll take up your offer, I'll help Yusuke when he becomes Spirit Detective. As long as you hold up your end of the deal."

Koenma nodded, "Of course. ORGE!"

A blue orge came in wearing a loin cloth, "Yes Lord Koenma?

"Please, escort Amaya to finish the paper work. I have some things to do on spirit world. When she's done send her back to human world." Koenma left his office.

I looked at orge, "So, you gotta name?"

He smiled and got real happy, "George! My name's George!"

"Well George, let's get this shit done shall we?"

He nodded, "Right this way, Amaya."

I don't know how long I spent filling out paper work, there were stacks and stacks of them. _Is Koenma trying to detain me from going back to human world? Maybe this test Yusuke is taking is hard, and sense I can actually see Yusuke, maybe he doesn't want me to help him. _Frustrated I looked at George, "Are we done yet? George, I really need to get back, I need to see Yusuke, and make sure he's alright."

"Just a few more, Amaya, I promise," George handed me a few more stacks of papers.

I threw my head down in defeat. I began signing papers as fast as I can. George left me to finish my paper work. After what seemed like hours I finally finished all the paper work. "George! I'm done! Can I leave now?"

George came back in, cheerfulness in his footsteps. "You're ride is waiting for you."

I followed the orge and saw a cloud waiting outside for me. "I have to ride on that?"

George nodded, "Of course, it's the fastest way back to human world."

I jumped on the cloud and it hurtled itself back to human world. I was dropped off where the crazy violet haired oar girl had picked me up; once I got my footing I took off towards Yusuke's house. But when I got there it wasn't as I expected. "What?" There wasn't anything except charcoaled remains, "What the hell happened here?" _How long have I been away from human world?_

_God damnit, Koenma_. Sighing I started walking. That's when I saw him, he was walking carelessly down the street just in front of me. I couldn't help but laugh. I knew that kid anywhere. "Yusuke!" I called out.

Yusuke turned around in surprise, a big smile appeared on his face when he realized who it was that had just called his name, "Amaya!' I ran up to him and we hugged, "Where the hell were you! I needed you, you know?"

"Spirit world, Koenma had me signing paper work."

Yusuke stepped back in surprise, "You know of spirit world?"

"There are lots of things I need to explain to you Yusuke, but it'll have to wait. How did you get back?"

Yusuke laughed, "That'll have to wait to, it's a long story, Ams. Come on, I was just going for a walk. Why don't you join me?"

I looped my arm with his, "I'd be glad too."

**AN: So if you haven't realized yet Koenma had Amaya tied up for quite a few episodes. I needed to find a way that Amaya wasn't around when Yusuke's house was on fire, and when he needed life energy. So I made sure Amaya was tied up doing paper work, (You've seen Koenma's desk, right? That's a lot of paper work!) So the next chapter will begin the last half of Yusuke's Back.**

**ANN: Who is Amaya Kaneko? What dark secrets is she hiding, will we ever find out? Or will her past remain a secret? And now that Yusuke is back, what trouble will he cause, and what will it be like after he's been dead for a few weeks? Next time on, Yu Yu Hakusho!**


	3. Chapter 3 Yusuke's Back

**AN: I do not own Yu Yu Haksuho. I do own Amaya though. I'm trying to make this story as true to the English TV series so if I get a few words wrong I apologize. **

**Yusuke's Back**

"Let's grab a cup of coffee or something," I told Yusuke.

Yusuke nodded, "There's a place just up ahead we can go to. It's not too bad."

As we were walking up two guys were leaving, though they didn't really notice us, Yusuke and I listened to their conversation they were holding.

"All those guys are from Ruga Fuchi Jr. High."

"Yeah, they come here all the time now"

"I hear their trying to take over the turf from Kuwabara."

"No way! Man, we better get out of here. If only Yusuke Urameshi were still alive."

I grinned at Yusuke, "See you were missed after all."

"Yeah, it's not too bad being alive again," Yusuke grinned, pulling me closer.

He pushed the door open and I followed after him. We eyed the guys already sitting in there, cautiously, as they all turned to stare at us. We found a seat and ordered a drink.

"_These are defiantly kids from Ruga Fuchi. I see they've been taking advantage of things since I've been gone."_

"_Well that was nice of them."_

I grinned at Yusuke when he showed a shocked expression.

"_You just read my mind."_

"_Well it isn't that hard, Yusuke, you are very narrow minded. But it's a talent of mine you see. One I'll have to explain later"_

He nodded. _"Well, I guess, this will come in handy when I need help on a test or something."_

_I shook my head, "Oh Yusuke, you haven't changed a bit. It's not something I'm going to help you cheat your way through school with."_

"_Awe Ams, come on, it's a talent of yours not a cheat, I just simply want to use all my resources."_

"_That answers no, Yusuke. Have you noticed the way they're sitting?"_

_Yusuke glanced over at the table, "Yeah the four eyed freak must be their ring leader…..What the? He's got horns; that's not normal. Oh well, not going to ruin my day."_

"_You act as if it's normal to see horns on a human, Yusuke. Aren't you the least bit curious as to why you're noticing now?"_

"_What do you mean, Amaya?"_

"_Well, since you were dead and all, you've become aware of the spirit world. You now have a spiritual awareness."_

"_You mean I'm going to get Kuwabara's tickle feeling?"_

_I looked at him dumbly, "I don't know what Kuwabara's tickle feeling is, but sort of, I think? You can now see the presents of demons in the human world."_

"_Demons!"_

"_Yes, Yusuke. It was in the paper work Koenma asked me to fill out. He wanted me to explain a few things to you. You're spiritually aware now, so now you can see demons, as I said. But don't worry; you'll get use to it."_

"_And you? You've seen these demons?"_

"_Yes. All my life, Yusuke."_

"_Why didn't you ever say anything to me?"_

"_Well, how well would that conversation have gone? Yo, Yusuke, I can see horns sprouting from people's heads, do you see them to or am I just a freak of nature?"_

"_I see your point. I guess now we can both be freaks of nature," _Yusuke gave me a big grin, and I couldn't help but laugh at him.

We'd been so wrapped up in our conversation we forgot about the gang sitting a few tables away until they mentioned Kuwabara's name.

"_Stealing? That's against Kuwabara's code. He wouldn't do that, even if this guy was president or something."_

"_You're right, Amaya. I don't know what this guy is playing at, but is sure is pissing me off."_

Just then the door opened and Kuwabara and his friends walked in. Kuwabara walked up to the guys table muttering about an Eiikichi. When the four eyed freak said that she was alright, Kuwabara dumped out a brown paper bag, filled with comic books. "I got you several kinds; I didn't know what you liked."

"Well isn't that very interesting Kuwabara, didn't know they gave receipts for stealing."

"What difference does it make? I got you the comic books. Now give me Eiikichi."

"Fool. You've missed the point entirely. I was trying to teach you the thrill of stealing things. This is not what we agreed upon." Kuwabara was trying to keep his anger in control when four eyes said, "Now apologize. You heard me. Get on your knees and apologize for being wrong."

I looked at Yusuke, _"Wow this guy is seriously messed up."_

"_You could say that again. This Eiikichi girl must be something special, for Kuwabara to go through so much trouble."_

Kuwabara sank to his knees, "I'm sorry Sakumoto. I was wrong."

"What's that you were mumbling?"

"I'm sorry, I was wrong!"

"_Damn! This guys a real piece of work. Maybe we should show him who's really in charge of this place."_

Yusuke smiled, _"We will, trust me, after all the help Kuwabara gave me these last few days; I owe the kid something. We'll wait to see how this plays out, and then we'll make our move."_

I nodded and we both turned back to what was happening with Kuwabara and the four eyed demon. One of the demon's lackeys pulled out a kitten from a brown paper bag."I can't believe you're doing all this for a retarded fuzz ball."

Kuwabara freaked when he saw his kitten, "Eiikichi! Please don't hurt her; I'll do anything you want me to do."

"How did such a pathetic loser become boss on this turf?"

"_Well at least his friends have his back, though I never took Kuwabara as a cat person."_

I kicked Yusuke under the table, when he still hadn't come out of his daze after seeing who Eiikichi was. "….I'm just glad that other guy got hit by a car."

Yusuke broke out of his daze after that, keenly intent on listening to their conversation now that he was brought up into the mix.

"Well lets no dwell on dead people. Terrorizing the living is much more entertaining," the Sakumoto said.

The two groups moved their conversation outside, and Yusuke and I hung back, waiting in the shadows to make our move. Kuwabara was still trying to get his kitten back. But it came down to Sakamoto telling him he had to punch his three friends in order to have his kitten released; otherwise his cat would be killed.

"_I'll punch the stupid one, if you catch the cat,_" Yusuke said, as we watched the tension in their fight rise to a high enough level.

I nodded, ready for when Yusuke made his move.

"You heard him, kill the cat." Yusuke jumped out of his hiding place and planted a hard punch to the guys jaw. The kitten flew up into the air, and with a swift jump I caught it with ease.

"Where'd they come from?" A guy asked from behind us.

Another dimwit questioned, "Who the hell are they?"

We both turned around and gave a legendary grin, "Hi."

Their faces told us everything. Seeing Urameshi standing before them, alive, left them all speechless. "It's that guy….it's Yusuke Urameshi."

Kuwabara sounded amazed, 'You…you've really come back from the dead."

Yusuke started walking up to the group of guys, "That's right, and I'm in the mood for a relaxing throw down." Yusuke turned back to me, "You going to join me or stand there and look pretty all day, Amaya?"

"I'll give this one to you, Yusuke, you need a little fun."

He grinned and turned back to the group, and dove right into a furry of punches and kicks. Kuwabara and his gang got their courage and started fighting too. I handed Kuwabara his kitten when Sakamoto took off running. "Hey, wait up your going to miss the best part!" The guy didn't care he kept running, I could hear Yusuke's footsteps fall in right behind mine. We chased the guy into a tunnel before he tripped and fell. Yusuke and I stood in front of him, ready for a fight. I grinned at Yusuke, "I think he was right."

"About what, Amaya?"

"We didn't want to talk to this guy anyway, he's an embarrassment." Yusuke punched the guy in the back of the head knocking him down.

"Yeah, and what's with the little horns, huh?" That's when a small blue demon crawled out of Sakamoto's mouth. Yusuke bent down to get a better look, "What the hell is that thing?"

The little demon freaked out and tried to get away. I grabbed him and held him in my hand.

"Get your filthy hands off me; don't you know that living humans can't see me? And they certainly can't pick me up out of the air! You're breaking the rules!" The little demon yelled at us.

Yusuke looked closer, "You're too big to be a tape worm, but you talk."

"They even speak my language!"

"He is a demon, Yusuke; I told you, back at the store, remember?" Yusuke looked at me, "I've seen him before, his name if I remember right is Geoki."

"You're right, Amaya. He's a ruthless criminal, wanted for five previous convictions in the spirit world. He burrows into the evil portions of a human's soul, and makes them do his bidding," a voice said walking up to us.

Yusuke looked at the girl, "Hey you're the fortune teller from the alley!"

The lady nodded, "Yes, and you've proven to be the one we're looking for. Geoki is very hard to find once he's entered a human. We've been tracking him for weeks, but your instincts helped you catch the criminal before you even knew the crime."

Yusuke looked at me weirdly, "My instincts?"

The lady pointed at Yusuke, "You have all that is required to be detective of the spirit world."

Giving one of his prize dumb looks Yusuke replied, "That's a fancy title. What do they do?"

"You'll learn soon enough, Yusuke. The appointment is mandatory."

Yusuke started to get mad, but a calming hand on his shoulder reassured him, "Hear her out, Yusuke, please."

Yusuke nodded, "How the hell do you know our names?"

The lady started taking off her cloak, "Don't get fussy, I hope you know my too!" Underneath she reveled herself to be Botan.

"Hello, Botan," I greeted.

Botan nodded, "Hello, Amaya. I'm glad to see you got out of Koenma's office so fast."

I nodded back in a short reply. Yusuke looked at us, "You two know each other?'

I laughed, "It'll be part of the story I explain later, Yusuke."

"Yusuke Urameshi. Amaya Kaneko," A voice sound in the air. Walking out of the tunnel we found Koenma's appearance in the sky. "You have surprised me. Beginner's luck I'm sure. But at last you passed your test and since the situation is rather desperate right now I'm going to commission you. You are for the moment a Spirit Detective of Earth. And no, it's not just a fancy title. You'll get cool powers; I've come up with them myself. As the need arises Botan will supply you with information on your cases. But it won't be easy, I hope you're ready." With that Koenma disappeared.

Yusuke called after him, but he didn't come back. Botan grabbed Geoki from my hand, "I'll be taking this guy back to the spirit world. You two better get a good night's rest for tomorrow."

Yusuke, "You're just going to leave us like this?"

"Amaya has more information to tell you. She's been informed by Koenma himself," Botan announced as she rode away on her oar. "This will all make sense soon, Yusuke; we'll have so much fun working together."

Yusuke looked at me, "We're going to my house; you have quite a lot of explaining to do."

I smiled with guilt, "I agree, but I went to your house when I got back? It was nothing but charcoal, what happened?"

Yusuke laughed and put his hands on his head, "Oh yeah, about that, see there was this fire…."

The two of us started walking as Yusuke described everything that had happened sense he'd last seen me. As we made it to his apartment, we went into his room, and I began explaining everything that's been happening with me as well.

**AN: Now I don't know how you spell a lot of the Japanese words like the jr. high, the kid the demon had been or the demons name itself, but I did my best to sound out the words so if someone read it they'd know what or who I was talking about. Please review, and tell me what you think. **

**ANN: With Yusuke back on his feet and now human again, Koenma signed him up to become Spirit Detective; after accomplishing to catch the demon Geoki. But what strange mystery surrounds Amaya? Will it ever be revealed who she once was, and is she to be trusted? Next time on, Yu Yu Hakusho.**


	4. Chapter 4 Long Talks

**AN: So this is completely made up, just to fill in a few gaps. One could skip this chapter really and move on to the original story, without a fear of missing something. **

**Long Talks **

"So let me get this straight, a guy lit your house on fire, Keiko ran into the flames to save you, but she got trapped. So in return you threw your chicken egg into the fire so she could escape, knowing full well that you were giving up your life. But, Koenma was generous and gave you another chance, and you had to get Keiko to kiss you?" I asked, after listening to my own voice repeat the story I started laughing hard.

Yusuke hit me on the top of the head, "God damnit, Amaya, this isn't a laughing matter, it's serious. Plus where the hell were you when I needed you. It would have been a lot easier if I could have just found you and said, "Yo, the shrimp, told me I need life energy, so you have to kiss me before midnight.""

I sighed, "You're right about that one, I would have gotten you out of that flaming apartment, without much trouble either. But maybe, there was a higher power saying that I couldn't help you on this test of yours. Who knows?" I laid down on Yusuke's bed, he laid down next to me.

"So tell me, about this spiritual awareness, why were you able to see me when I was a ghost and no one else could?"

"I could start off with telling you, that I am not just fourteen years old."

Yusuke sat up and looked at me, "What! Yeah you are; we've known each other sense we were in diapers."

"Well yes, in this form, I've only been around for fourteen years, but I had another form at one point. One I wish to never be again, that was hundreds of years old."

"So you're like a grandma in disguise?"

I smacked Yusuke, "No, you idiot! Now listen, when I got this new body, my spirit, must have retained some of my energy from my previous body. That I would expect is the reason, I've been so in tuned to the three worlds since I was born." I took a pause to looked at Yusuke, "As the years went on and I got stronger, the energy inside me got stronger, soon powers of sorts began showing up, telepathy being one of them. I had…. I had that talent in my previous form."

"Okay my turn. You are some hundred year old spirit living in the body of a fourteen year old girl. You know Koenma and Botan, and seem to know about the demon world." Yusuke stopped, "Can you tell me about this Spirit Detective gig I got signed up for?"

"Spirit Detective. People who have a high spiritual awareness are signed up for the job, because they can see the demons as they are amongst the humans. It's sort of the earth's bounty hunter. A criminal, in this case a demon, will do something wrong, and Koenma will have you find him and have him brought back to Spirit World where he will be tried. Koenma didn't tell me much, and I didn't get much from the papers I had sighed, but Koenma told me I was to help you."

"So you're like my sidekick?" Yusuke asked, "Hey that means you can help me on my tests at school since your suppose to help me, right?"

"If by help, you mean actually having you study and learn the things they're teaching at school, then yes."

"That's not fair! I don't like school, and I don't like to study, it's a waste of my time."

"Get use to it, Yusuke…"

Atsuko came in, "Hey you two, I'm going out, watch over the house for me will you?"

"You'd think, after I died she would have changed and quit partying. But, I guess some things will never change, she's still a lousy mother."

I yawned, "A lousy mother, yes, but she does care about you, Yusuke. You saw that when you were a ghost."

Yusuke stretched, "Yeah, I guess." He grabbed his blanket and pulled it up around the two of us, "Let's get some sleep."

I nodded, and curled up next to Yusuke, "Sweet dreams, Spirit Detective."

I didn't get a response back; Yusuke had already fallen asleep besides me.

"Koenma, sir, are you sure we can trust her? You did say that she had a very unique energy," Botan had asked Koenma.

Koenma sighed, "I don't know, Botan, I've got ogres doing a deeper back ground check, but everything they've brought, doesn't seem dangerous."

Botan nodded, "What if she's a demon? How are we to know, you said she mentioned she had a past, before she was human?"

"The energy I sensed wasn't demonic, Botan. In all truth, I don't know what she was before she was human. But Yusuke trusts her, and that's all that matters now. With his new spiritual awareness, if he can't detect something off in his friend, then we have no choice but to trust her."

Koenma sat down in his chair, and Botan looked worried, _I do hope, she seemed like such a sweet girl when I took her parents to spirit world. _

**AN: So it's a little played out, but I hope you guys like it and review. **

**ANN: Amaya's secret has yet to be revealed, and it's even stumping Koenma and Botan. What could Amaya be hiding from the Spirit World and her best friend, Yusuke? And with the new job, will Yusuke be able to handle being Spirit Detective?**


End file.
